A Tale of Midshipmen, Mother Nature, and Mayhem
by orpsgod
Summary: Midshipmen Norrington, Gillette, and Groves. Based on an actual historical event although our boys weren't really involved except in my imagination you understand . Please read and comment
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is based on a true event that happened to the British Channel Squadron in 1890. I just pushed it back in time about a hundred and forty years give or take.

A Tale of Midshipmen, Mother Nature, and Mayhem

The dozen or so ships that made up the British Channel Squadron were now anchored side by side in the middle of Portsmouth Harbor in such an orderly nature one might imagine their positioning had been done by godly hands. The midshipmen aboard each vessel took pride in, and were content to know it was by their hands the deed had been done. Of course a few 'Well done lads' by the officers when the maneuver was accomplished just minutes ago also fed the pride and contentment they were feeling.

Each ship's company was now, or in a few minutes would be, mustered into formation on deck and addressed by their Commanding Officer. Aboard the HMS Britannia Midshipman James Norrington stood at attention with the rest of the lads.

"Wonder what the Old Man's going to go on about this time?" Midshipman Groves whispered out of the side of his mouth to James.

Midshipman Andrew Gillette, who was standing on the other side of James heard Theo's comment and with a little snort and a lot of sarcasm replied, "Probably going to complain about your less than seamanly handling of the lines during our docking maneuver Theo."

"At least I didn't get my foot tangled in the rigging…." Theo shot back before James broke his 'at attention' expression long enough to give each of them a frown and whisper at a volume both could hear, "If you two keep this up he will more than likely be announcing the withdrawal of our shore leave. Please do be quiet!"

The Captain began to speak, and when one of the sub-lieutenants gave them a stare they wisely decided it would be best to continue their discussion at a later time.

"Gentlemen, you may stand at ease." Captain O'Hare said in a loud clear voice, then went on, "The first thing I would like to do is congratulate you on such a fine anchoring maneuver. I have no doubt we have made the companies of our fellow vessels most jealous, well done lads!" This brought a cheer from the midshipmen. Captain O'Hare raised his hand after a moment or two to silence them. "I'm sure the officers of the Britannia feel as I do, that we are leaving the ship in good hands. Do not disappoint us." With this last statement Captain O'Hare turned and walked off into his cabin.

Every midshipman aboard was looking to his fellow midshipman questioningly. What did that last bit mean? The Captain and Officers weren't really going to leave the Britannia in the hands of a bunch of midshipmen were they? There was much whispering and questions flying around the deck when First Lieutenant McNally called for their attention. As the lads quieted he spoke, "Now lads, I'm sure you're all wondering just what the Captain meant by that. So listen up and I will explain. The Captains and Officers of the British Channel Squadron, myself included, have all been invited to a Ball tonight at the Governor's Palace. Therefore a few sub-lieutenants and midshipmen will be the only ones left aboard the fleet. Now we're all anchored out far enough in the harbor so as not to have to worry about you beaching the ships, or accidentally running into the docks." This brought a round of nervous laughter from the lads, none of them being sure about being left alone with no officers above a sub-lieutenant aboard.

"I'm sure you will all do fine lads, just don't burn her down or sink her while we're gone." Lt. McNally said and seconds later another nervous laugh arose from the lads.

"Now each of our fleet will appoint one of the sub-lieutenants to be in charge, and aboard the Britannia Captain O'Hare has decided on Mr. Ellis. Mr. Ellis step forward."

Mathew Ellis stepped to the front, clearly embarrassed by the attention.

"Now I don't know what could possibly go wrong in the few hours we'll be gone, but in case something would, this is the person to see about it. I don't think I should have to stress everyone better be on their best behavior. Upon my return I do not want to hear about any quarrels amongst you, nor gambling going on, nor fighting or the likes of any of that. The Captain's trusting you with his ship lads, not something done lightly, so do him proud. Dismissed."

As the group broke up James, Andrew, and Theo made their way towards their cabin. "I thought sure you would be the one they chose." Andrew said with a shake of his head.

"I thought you should have been the choice as well James." Theo added.

"Mr. Ellis is more qualified than I gentlemen, and will be a fine officer one of these days." James replied.

"Still think it should have been you James." Andrew repeated as Theo nodded his head in agreement. "And Ellis isn't more qualified, he's a bit of a stick, he just has a Father who is an advisor to the Lord Chancellor."

"Never the less gentlemen Mr. Ellis _was _chosen."

They had entered the passageway outside their cabin as Theo spoke, "You can honestly say you weren't wishing it would have been you that was chosen?"

"Yes James, you aren't going to try and tell us you didn't _wish_ it to be you now are you?" Andrew added.

"I have wished a lot of things; I have wished I slept better at night, wished I did not have to rise so early each morning. I have wished I had not partaken of so much ale on our last shore leave, wished I would have chosen my words to be a little less harsh towards that strumpet when I turned her down on our last shore leave." James had a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as he continued, "But the thing I have wished the most was that I was sharing a berth with anyone but the two of you." His grin widened as he finished and gave both of them a shove. It only took a moment for them to shove him back and in just a few moments they were laughing and playfully roughhousing with each other, shoving and wrestling each other back and forth until James accidentally got shoved through a door and found himself on his back in the middle of Third Lieutenant Pryce's room. Now Mr. Pryce was known through out the ship as one of the dourest men anyone had ever met. His expression always looked as if he had lost his best friend; the man never so much as cracked a smile for anything, even a letter or package from home.

James scrambled to his feet, his mouth spewing out any manner of apology that came to mind to the man sitting on his bunk staring at him as he headed as fast as he could toward the door, expecting any minute to hear the man begin to shout, just as James' foot made the threshold of the room Mr. Pryce spoke, "Hold there a minute."

James came to a dead halt; sure he would be reported for this and a black mark placed against his record.

"Your Norrington aren't you?"

James took a deep breath, straightened his posture, pivoted smartly to face his inquisitor, and with a sharp salute answered, "Yes Sir, James Norrington

Sir."

"I thought so." The man said thoughtfully as he peered at James.

James' insides were doing flip flops as he waited for the man to speak again, waited for the censure for his actions to begin.

"Where are your friends, they surely haven't run off and left you to your fate alone?"

James, being the honorable friend that he was answered, "Friends Sir?"

"Mr. Norrington, you don't appear to be drunk, and I doubt you purposely broke through my door to steal my valuables now did you? As unlikely as it may seem to you I have done my fair share of rough housing in the past, although I haven't actually wound up crashing through the cabin door of an officer, so either your cohorts involved have abandoned you or are even now lurking about outside this room waiting for you to emerge."

Just as James opened his mouth to speak Andrew and Theo, who could hear every word stepped into view, saluted and in turn said, "Midshipman Gillette Sir." "Midshipman Groves Sir."

"Step in gentlemen and close the door behind you, if it is still able to close, you may as well all hear this." Mr. Pryce said.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	2. Chapter 2

A Tale of Midshipmen, Mother Nature, and Mayhem

Chapter 2

Mr. Pryce stood up from his bunk as he spoke, "You no doubt know this is a reportable offence and if reported more than likely will incur some birching do you not?" All three looked intently at the floor and nodded. Mr. Pryce nodded as well. "How many times since you've been a midshipman have you had the birch rod used on you Mr. Norrington?"

Still looking at the floor James answered, "Once Sir, for failing to answer muster after drinking too much on my first shore leave."

"And you Mr. Gillette?"

"Three times Sir, for the same reasons as Mr. Norrington except it was my first, second, and third shore leaves."

"Well at least you finally got the idea. Now what about you Mr. Groves?"

Theo straightened up and looked at Mr. Pryce as he spoke, "I have been birched five times since becoming a midshipman Sir. Mr. Norrington and I, as well as Mr. Gillette all share the reason for birching for missing muster after our first shore leave. Mr. Gillette and I again were both birched for the second and third missing of muster after a shore leave. The fourth and fifth times were for saying things out loud that would have been better off not being said aloud at all Sir."

Mr. Pryce gave him a questioning look, "Such as?"

"Second Lieutenant Hollander had made a remark concerning the second lieutenant of another vessel being a poncy uppity up, before I thought I blurted out that many of the lads aboard the Britannia considered him the same way. The second time was during an inspection when First Lieutenant McNally made the observation to Midshipman Harris that his buttons were not as shiny as they should be, I made the mistake once again of not thinking before I spoke and also of whispering a bit to loudly to Mr. Gillette that First Lieutenant McNally's buttons could use a bit of polish as well."

"So Mr. Groves, have you learned from your mistakes, even though both your observations about the respective Lieutenants match my sentiments exactly?"

All three looked at Mr. Pryce, could he be about to let them off the hook?

"Yes Sir, I always answer muster no matter how intoxicated I have been the night before, and have learned to bite my tongue for a few moments before speaking."

"Mr. Norrington, Mr. Gillette, have you two learned your lesson as well?"

"Yes Sir." James and Andrew answered in unison.

"I am loath to report this incident.. immediately, Captain O'Hare and the rest of the Britannia's officers will be getting ready to leave for the Ball as I should be doing as well, and this would no doubt monkey things up." He paused for a moment in thought then continued, "Very well gentlemen, you could not have picked a better time to enact your crime, I shall not be reporting it… at this time. However I expect all three of you to be on your best behavior, no more rough housing or any thing that could possibly be considered such. Do I make myself clear?'

James, Andrew, and Theo all answered at the same time, "Yes Sir!"

"Now before I dismiss you to go along on your _upstanding in every way_….way I have one more thing to say. Captain O'Hare has seen fit to appoint Mr. Ellis in charge while we are gone, and even though Mr. Ellis would not be my first choice," He looked straight at James as he said this, "we must defer to his wisdom in the matter. I would appreciate it if the three of you would keep an eye out for the lad and offer assistance if he needs it."

"Yes Sir." James answered, Andrew and Theo replying in the affirmative a second or two later.

"Very well then lads, you are dismissed, get along now so I can prepare to leave with the rest of the officers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think there's a chance Mr. Pryce might not report it at all?" Theo said as the three of them found a spot to flop down on the deck as quite a few of the other midshipmen were doing after watching the Britannia's officers row off towards shore.

"I have no idea Theo, but we did what we did and will face the consequences, what ever they may be." James answered.

"You're always so stoic about things James." Andrew snorted.

James gave him a little punch on the shoulder as he replied, "I wasn't very _stoic_ when I started all that commotion in the passageway was I?"

Andrew raised his eyebrows and replied, "I think I shall have to report you to Mr. Pryce James, your actions are not quite in following with his orders that there be," and with a passable imitation of Mr. Pryce he continued, "_no more rough housing or any thing that could possibly be considered such. Do I make myself clear?_ I'm really kind of fond of that _do I make myself clear _bit. I may adopt it for myself." Andrew finished.

"Indeed." James snarked back.

They sat there content to watch the stars come out and speak in scattered bits of chit chat.

James had fallen into a comfortable half listening to the sounds around him-half not using his brain at all when it dawned on him the wind had picked up. He sat up a bit, "Do you smell that?"

Theo and Andrew rousted themselves from similar lethargy to answer.

"I smell rain if that's what your referring to. Can't be much though, look how clear the stars are out." Andrew answered.

"Yes James, I smell rain as well but it's likely just a few stray clouds working their way up to a little shower, there weren't any storm clouds on the horizon before the sun went down." Theo added not moving from the sprawled out state he was in.

"Perhaps you're right." James answered as he leaned back though he didn't sound all that convinced.

"Relax James," Andrew said as he began to sink back into his unenergetic haze, "the officers will be back in a few hours and I seriously doubt anything's going to stir up into an unmanageable state of affairs before they return, and then they can worry about it."

"Perhaps." James replied though he didn't return to his previous state of mind, and his body refused to relax as well.

A few minutes later it started to rain.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	3. Chapter 3

A Tale of Midshipmen, Mother Nature, and Mayhem

Chapter 3

It had started to rain steadily enough that most of the midshipmen on deck were headed off to find shelter. Andrew and Theo, with James following several paces behind, had started to head below deck. They paused when they noticed James stop on the first step and peer up at the sky with a frown, "I don't care for the situation."

"It's just a little rain James. Come on, the three of us can play some widow's whist till it stops." Andrew replied.

Still contemplating the turn in the weather James waved his hand at Andrew and Theo, "You two go on, I am going to stay here for a few more minutes."

Andrew and Theo shook their heads at each other and grumbled good naturedly for James benefit as they continued down the stairs, "Can't very well play a three handed card game with only two people." "No matter how hard you try James you can't stop the rain, might as well come and play cards."

"In a moment." James answered, his attention still on the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mathew Ellis was pacing the cabin much to the dismay of his roommates.

"Why are you so nervous Mathew? It's just a little shower." Midshipman Jonathan Crook said with a bit of irritation.

"Sit down will you Mathew? I think you're letting that nonsense of being in charge of the Britannia go to your head. You don't really think they'd go off and leave a bunch of middies in charge of the whole Channel Fleet without a few of them keeping an eye on us do you?" Midshipman Robert Zimmer added.

Mathew did sit down, fidgeted for a moment or two, and then got back up and left the cabin.

"Bloody worry wart." Jonathan shot at the closing door.

"I knew he'd be a wreck the minute they named him. He's just not one to be in charge. I never have understood why he joined the Navy in the first place." Robert interjected with a shake of his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Mathew was taking the stairs two at a time and had to come to an abrupt halt to keep from running smack into James, "Mr. Norrington?"

James nodded while keeping most of his attention on the increasing rain, "Mr. Ellis, come to observe the weather?"

"Mr. Crook and Mr. Zimmer seem to think it's just a passing shower." Ellis replied.

"As do Mr. Gillette and Mr. Groves." James said, "Personally I have my doubts." Then moving his gaze from the sky to Mathew added, "It appears you may have your own doubts as well."

"It does seem to be strengthening." Mathew answered uneasily as he peered around James to look at the sky.

"I would surmise it bears watching." James stated as he returned his own gaze to the heavens.

As a blast of wind and waves rocked the Britannia James grabbed a hold of the door frame and Mathew grabbed a hold of James in an effort to keep from being thrown down the companionway. A few moments later several of the midshipmen poked their heads out of their rooms to see what was happening. "We are assessing the situation," James called to them, "stay where you are for now, we will inform you of any plan of action as soon as possible."

"It is picking up…we should do something." Ellis said.

"Indeed." James replied with a raised eyebrow, then after a moments thought he said, "Perhaps it would be wise for you to signal the Dock Master, he can relay that signal to the officers for orders."

"If that's what you think." Ellis replied.

James stood there for a few moments waiting for Ellis to act, when instead he continued to stand there staring with growing apprehension between James and the growing storm James snorted and said, "I shall go get the flags Mr. Ellis, you should…" He paused as he saw the indecision and fear in Mathew's eyes, huffed and said, "you just stay here." He walked off shaking his head; perhaps he had given Ellis too much credit earlier when he had been speaking to Andrew and Theo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It appears they can not see our signal, the storm is too dense." James called over to Mathew, who was still standing in the shelter of the companionway, unlike James standing out in the open by the rail with the flags, and getting the full brunt of the growing storm. "We are on our own here it would seem."

"What are we going to do?"

James could hear the tiny bit of panic manifesting its self in Mr. Ellis' voice. He realized Ellis might very well be on the verge of falling apart. He started to make his way back to the head of the companionway when a blinding flash of lightening shattered the air much too close for comfort causing him to cover his head and duck. The Britannia was rolling heavily in the waves the gusting winds were whipping up. He looked to the Poseidon also being buffeted about by the wind and waves and realized if the fleet remained anchored so closely together in this wind and with these waves it was only a matter of time before they would wind up colliding with each other. He changed his direction and slipped and slid his way in the torrent of rain now falling to the rail closest to the Poseidon, raised the signal flags, and began signaling them hoping he was remembering correctly what he had learned and his message was getting across to them. He smiled a thin lipped smile as one of the midshipmen from the Poseidon returned an acknowledgement and then headed off to the opposite side of his ship to pass the message along to the ship anchored next to them. James made his way back to the companionway narrowly avoiding being carried overboard several times by the waves crashing on deck, shoved his soaking wet hair out of his face and said, "We need all hands on deck Mr. Ellis. We must get the fleet out to open water. If we stay here in the harbor we will loose them."

"You want to put out to sea in this?" Mr. Ellis said with horror.

"Do you want to stay here and turn the entire fleet into kindling?" James shot back.

"I'm not sure we should do that." Ellis replied, his face clearly showing he was so scared he was barely hanging on to any manner of rational thinking at all.

James shook him by the shoulders and leaned into his face as he said in a stern tone, "Mr. Ellis, I realize you were chosen to be in charge while the Captain and Officers are ashore, but if you are incapable of carrying out that duty then I shall."

Mathew slumped against the companionway and James was surprised to see his expression turn to one of relief. As he spoke his tone denoted relief as well, "I think that would be best James, I never wanted to be an officer, never wanted the Navy for a career at all. The only reason I am here is because of my Father." He looked up at James and said, "All I ever wanted was my own little carriage shop on a quiet little street in some peaceful little town, not the prestigious naval career my Father had in mind for me." He did manage to pull a little control from somewhere deep inside him, took a deep breath and said, "As acting ranking officer of the Britannia I hereby put you in charge of doing what ever you deem necessary to keep us from sinking Mr. Norrington, I shall defer to your judgment and follow whatever you judge to be the proper course."

"Very well Mr. Ellis, we shall roust the other lads, we need to raise sail and get out of this harbor before the storm worsens." James replied as he patted Mathew on the shoulder and gave him a little smile. They made their way down the passageway banging on doors and calling out as they went, summoning everyone to get on deck.

James began shouting orders as the lads began to appear on deck, which at first were met with no response other than stares from all but Andrew and Theo.

"Come on lads, quickly now." Andrew called out.

"Yes lads, be about it smartly now. I guarantee you it won't be pleasant for any of us if he goes to using his _tone of command_ voice." Theo added as he grabbed a couple of the midshipmen standing and staring and set them off to follow James' orders.

Within a few moments the midshipmen were doing their best to battle the howling winds, torrential rain, and monstrous waves as they tried to coerce the great ship out of the harbor and into the open sea. The dozen or so ships behind them following their lead.

They fought second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour, each success in keeping the great ship afloat seemingly met by renewed effort from the wind and waves to send the Britannia to the bottom. It was nearly thirty-six hours before the huge storm passed and they were able to access any damage to their vessel and begin their return to port. James had been on the quarterdeck the whole time issuing orders and making decisions that would have done a seasoned officer proud. The storm had taken its toll on him as well as the rest of the lads on board, but at last the ship was safe.

"Mr. Ellis," James called out as Mr. Ellis appeared on deck, "The ship is yours."

Mathew mounted the steps and stood beside James, "Here Mr. Ellis, head her back to port. I am going below to change out of these drenched clothes and catch a few hours sleep." As he started to walk off Mathew called to him, "Thank you Mr. Norrington." James turned and smiled, "No thanks are necessary Mr. Ellis.

Several hours later the midshipmen of the British Channel Squadron sailed their vessels into port to the cheers of naval personnel as well as civilians lining the docks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"James! James where are you?" Theo shouted as he and Andrew came busting into the room.

"Blast!" James huffed out as the entry of the two startled him. He had just awakened a few minutes before and was standing in front of the mirror combing his hair. Andrew and Theo's sudden entrance had caused him to graze his forehead with the comb. As a slight trickle of blood ran down his forehead he turned and gave them his best withering look, dropped the comb on the dresser, grabbed a handkerchief, and pressed it to the area. None too happily he glared at them and snapped, "What is it?"

"Captain wants to see you." Andrew said excitedly.

"On the double Mr. Norrington." Theo added. "Captain O'Hare's words exactly."

James had wondered if his decision to take the fleet out to sea would wind up getting him in trouble. He had given it considerable consideration since and had come to the conclusion it had been the right decision at the time. The official answer was apparently going to be coming forthwith. He dabbed at the cut a few times, dropped the handkerchief back on the dresser, straightened his posture, straightened his uniform, and headed for the deck, Andrew and Theo close behind. When he came on deck he saw everyone was assembled in formation, and all eyes turned to him as he appeared at the head of the companionway.

"Mr. Norrington, if you would take your place over here." Captain O'Hare said, indicating a spot on the deck between the rows of midshipmen and right in front of where he stood on the quarterdeck, "we shall be on with this."

James paled a bit; he had hoped any censure would be done in the privacy of the Captain's cabin and not in front of the whole company. He was not looking forward to being dressed down in front of everyone, but if that was what was about to happen he would face up to it with his head held high. He straightened his posture as much as he could, gave his uniform a straightening tug and marched to the spot the Captain had indicated. He pivoted smartly to face Captain O'Hare and snapped a fine salute as he stood at attention staring at the edge of the quarterdeck just below the Captain's feet.

"Mr. Norrington."

"Aye Sir."

"You do understand what you did do you not?"

"Aye Sir."

"No I do not think you comprehend the full ramifications of your actions Mr. Norrington."

"Sir?"

"I shall enlighten you Mr. Norrington. Did you or did you not take command from the midshipman left in charge by my hand during one of the worst storms seen in this area in the past hundred years?"

"Yes Sir."

"And did you or did you not take it upon yourself to issue orders for the fleet to put to sea during the aforementioned storm?"

James posture started to slump just the slightest bit as the Captain spoke.

The thought that his actions might bring about a much worse punishment than falling through a third lieutenant's cabin door if his superiors differed with his recent decisions had been hovering at the periphery of his mind since he had made those decisions. He knew full well he could most assuredly get more than just a birching out of this. "Yes Sir."

Captain O'Hare clasp his hands behind his back and slowly began to pace back and forth as he continued to look at James, "Well then Mr. Norrington, are you ready to hear your punishment?"

James hung his head just a bit, then straightened and looked Captain O'Hare in the eye as he answered, "Yes Sir, I shall accept the consequences of my actions Sir."

"Very well Mr. Norrington, this is what I have decided." Captain O'Hare paused a moment or two for effect before going on, "You shall be given four…..no make that six…..yes six days of leave," James stared at Captain O'Hare with some confusion, not sure he was hearing him right. "Furthermore I have every intention of consulting with the Admiralty and with their approval, which I have no doubts they will give, suspending the use of the birch rod until any midshipmen serving aboard any ships of the British Channel Squadron and contributing in your plan to save those vessels have been gazetted. Now lads, let's give Mr. Norrington here a rousting huzzah, it is because of his actions the Squadron was saved!"

There were three loud and enthusiastic shouts of Huzzah from the company and then James was swarmed by his fellow midshipmen, receiving so many slaps on his back he was barely able to stand upright, receiving so many vigorously applied handshakes he had no feeling left in those appendages at all, and just generally and enthusiastically congratulated. Andrew and Theo stood by his side to make sure no one got overly carried away and did any permanent physical damage with their congratulatory actions.

After a good several minutes of this First Lieutenant McNally called for silence, "Now lads, just for your information Captain O'Hare has ordered extra grog rations to be distributed in the galley forthwith. Good show Mr. Norrington, and you too lads. Dismissed!"

As the midshipmen noisily crowded down the companionway to the galley James, Andrew, and Theo held back.

"Well done James, you will make a fine officer one of these days. Maybe even Commodore of your own fleet." Andrew said with a smile as he slapped James on the back.

"Now Andrew, I think _Admiral_ of the Fleet James Norrington has a much nicer ring to it than Commodore." Theo interjected with a smile.

"Oh please!" James said coloring a bit. "Let's go get that grog before it disappears down the gullets of those other lads."

They were just about to head over to take their place behind the last of the midshipmen headed below deck when Third Lieutenant Pryce, who had been standing behind them stepped over, "Well Mr. Norrington I am pleased to find you capable of a bit more than just busting in officer's doors."

"Sir." James said as he saluted the man, "I shall take my punishment as that crime was committed before the suspension of birching was put into effect."

"Birch a future Admiral of the Fleet? You must be joking Mr. Norrington." With a smile and a wink he pointed at the companionway, "Best be off for your grog now lads or despite any heroic actions you and your cohorts will go without."

The End

Comments are Appreciated

10


End file.
